It is The East, and Juliet is the Sun !
by Alexanee
Summary: Une des premières histoires d'amour qui fit de Klaus le monstre qu'il est aujourd'hui. Rien n'est plus douloureux que de porter le deuil pour l'éternité ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Me revoilà avec cette même histoire commencée il y a bien longtemps; et cette fois j'ai bien l'intention d'aller au bout rapidement ! Dites moi si vous aimez toujours :)**

* * *

Rien.

Rien qu'une autoroute.

Une autoroute déserte. Et le soleil qui se lève paresseusement sur le Nord-est du Royaume-Uni.

Et rien.

Rien qu'une petite fille.

Avec une robe rose. Des talons haut rejetés sur l'épaule. Des cheveux blonds vaguement décoiffés.

Un homme. Blond. Las. Et triste. Seul. Qui surgit de nulle part.

Un sursaut. Une parole.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? demanda l'homme, s'attendant à se retrouver à parler avec une prostituée. Qui d'autre pouvait-il trouver au bord d'une route avec une tenue aussi extravagante ?

La petite fille leva les yeux vers les siens. Sa taille minuscule contrastait étonnement avec la maturité de son visage. Sa beauté, enfantine, naturelle, vint immédiatement contredire sa première supposition.

Elle se mit à parler avec colère, et avec les mains, son joli minois prenant un air courroucé.

- Ce connard de Stuart m'a laissé sur le bord de la route. Si je le revois, je risque de lui arracher ses ongles avec des pinces. Un à un, précisa-t-elle en regardant l'homme dans les yeux, la colère les lui faisant plisser involontairement.

L'homme la regarda, étonné, et pensa avec ironie que le jour où elle le reverrait ne risquait pas d'arriver. Il l'aurait vidée de son sang bien avant ça.

La petite fille soupira.

- Je m'appelle Juliet. Bonne année quand même.

Elle lui tendit la main.

L'homme serra sa petite menotte, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent vers la gauche. Un geste qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps que les muscles de son visage lui parurent se dérouiller.

- Nicklaus.

Toute la rage contenue dans son cœur sembla diminuer quand la petite Juliet lui sourit.

Elle avait l'air d'un petit pinson en colère, et ça le fit sourire encore.

- Qu'est ce que _toi_, tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à même le sol, sa robe rose formant comme un halo de tulle autour d'elle.

On aurait dit une petite fée. Klaus s'assit à coté d'elle, sur la barrière de sécurité en métal gris.

- J'avais envie de fêter la nouvelle année avec le soleil, répondit-il simplement.

«Et puis j'avais faim» pensa-t-il avec humour.

La petite fille lui tapota le bras.

Klaus eut envie de lui arracher la tête pour la punir d'avoir eu l'_audace_ de le toucher, mais il se ravisa quand il aperçut la jolie mine de la petite Juliet.

- C'est quand même dingue de se dire qu'on est déjà en 2000. Que l'humanité a vécu tant de temps ...

Le vieux vampire eut un haussement de sourcils plein de sarcasme.

- C'est vrai.

Juliet eut un autre petit soupir.

- J'étais supposé passer une soirée du millénaire sympa et arrosée avec Stuart et Samantha, ma meilleure amie, et puis tous les autres, mais ...

Elle resta involontairement silencieuse, se contentant de scruter le soleil levant de ses yeux plissés.

Klaus se maudit intérieurement de devenir de plus en plus intéressé par une petite humaine aussi mignonne et insignifiante que Juliet.

- Mais ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les autres filles l'auraient regardé, l'air dubitatif, et l'aurait aussitôt pris pour un pervers fini ou un alcoolique.

Mais la petite fée en robe rose continua de regarder loin devant elle et répondit, de sa petite voix fluette :

- Je ne sais pas. Stuart a commencé à boire, et puis j'ai dansé avec un autre, et il est revenu, il est devenu violent, il a essayé de m'embrasser, de ...faire d'autres choses ...

Un silence éloquent permit à Nicklaus de comprendre.

- Je me suis débattue, il m'a frappée, m'a insultée, m'a embarquée de force dans sa foutue bagnole, et ...

Elle désigna des écorchures sur ses avant bras, ses épaules et sa cuisse. Klaus eut un semblant de sourire en voyant sa petite cuisse laiteuse sous les kilos de tulle rose pâle. Mais son sourire tomba lorsqu'il aperçu le sang qui coulait encore le long de sa jambe.

- J'ai sauté.

Devant les grands yeux de l'homme blond, Juliet rigola.

- Le troisième millénaire commence affreusement mal.

Cette phrase sonna comme une évidence. Comment pouvait-elle trouver cela drôle ?

- Quel âge as-tu ? demanda l'originel.

Cette fois-ci Juliet se tourna vers lui. Ses petits yeux vert le sondèrent.

- Et toi ? éluda-t-elle.

- J'ai 27 ans.

Elle plissa les yeux. Klaus était tout attendri par cette petite personne à la personnalité si déterminée.

- Tu fais bien plus vieux.

Il sourit.

- Il paraît.

Juliet sourit, ses lèvres dévoilant deux rangés de petites dents bien alignées. Tout chez elle paraissait minuscule, mais intouchable.

- J'ai 17 ans.

Une gamine, en somme. Pourtant Klaus venait de se résoudre à ne pas la tuer. Une personne aussi adorable ne méritait pas la mort.

- Viens, proposa-t-il en se levant. Ça va être l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

Juliet hésita.

- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu ne me veux pas de mal ?

Nicklaus se rapprocha d'elle.

- Je ne veux pas de mal aux petites filles en robe rose.

La réponse, bien que peu convaincante, parut la satisfaire, et Juliet se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Sa robe toute déchirée, tachée de sang, ses petits pieds nus et son air suave agrandirent instantanément le sourire du vieux vampire.

Les petons de Juliet frappaient le sol à chaque pas d'un petit bruit plat, mais elle ne grimaçait même pas lorsque les petits cailloux de l'autoroute lui rentraient à l'intérieur de la plante des pieds.

Ils marchèrent longtemps. Parfois ils rirent. Juliet monta un moment sur le dos de Klaus. Ils firent la course. Du stop, mais personne ne les prit : logique, personne ne passait jamais sur cette autoroute. Surtout un premier de l'an.

Ils se racontèrent un peu leur vie. Souvent, un silence chaud et confortable les accompagnait. Ils se sourirent.

- Pourquoi tu fêtes le nouvel an seul, Klaus ? demanda soudain Juliet.

- Parce que ma famille n'est plus là, et que je n'ai pas d'amis.

Aussitôt, la fillette se plaça devant lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter, et lui tendis les bras.

- Tu veux être mon ami ? lui proposa-t-elle avec un énorme sourire (un peu ironique) sur le visage.

Klaus partit d'un fou rire absolument charmant. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Alors que la petite Juliet croisait les bras en le regardant tristement et de façon exagérée, il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer.

En moins de deux heures, après des centaines d'années d'errance, il venait de se faire une amie. Une amie très jeune, toute petite, bien trop adorable, mais une amie quand même.

Alors que le petit rire de Juliet - gazouillement adorable qui ressemblait plus à un tintement de clochettes qu'à autre chose - retentissait dans ses oreilles, Klaus murmura dans le creux de son cou :

- Avec plaisir.

* * *

**Une chtite review ? La prochaine fois que vous prenez l'autoroute vous verrez peut-être Klaus sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence !**


	2. Rome

**Heyy salut tout le monde ! Voilà la suite  
Il y aura en tout quatre ou cinq chapitres, et je compte poster toute les semaines, et peut-être un peu plus souvent si j'ai le temps (période de bac blanc de la mooort).**

**Merci à **Lea Michaelson**, **Oceaane **(ça change de voir Klaus comme ça, hein ? Mais je rappelle que cette période se passe avant la série),** mmiryam **(ouiii c'est pas habituel hein ? mais pareil, ca se passe avant la serie donc c'est normal qu'on ne soit pas habituées) **et immortelle42 **(voilà la suite, miss) pour leur mignonnes et gentilles reviews. Ca me fait super plaisir !**

* * *

- C'est le matin, miss, murmura Klaus.

La créature blonde à ses cotés geignit doucement. Le grand drap blanc bougea quelque peu, et une voix fluette et endormie en sortit :

- Pas déjà !

Klaus sourit.

- Juliet, il est déjà onze heures.

Son amie protesta en enroulant son petit corps autour de celui du vampire :

- Non, il est trop tôt.

- On a des courses à faire, mon cœur.

- Mrph ...soupira Juliet.

Nicklaus utilisa sa vitesse surnaturelle pour la lever, ce qui fit hurler de rire la petite Juliet. Il plaqua ensuite le dos de son amie contre le mur, la coinçant contre lui.

Elle entoura la taille de son vampire avec ses minuscules jambes et l'embrassa tout doucement sur le front.

- Nick ...toujours aussi pressé, chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Leur front se touchaient presque, et ils se sourirent tendrement.

La relation entre Juliet et Nicklaus était quelque peu ambigüe. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas, ne couchaient pas ensemble, mais agissaient systématiquement comme un couple. Ils se câlinaient tendrement, connaissaient l'autre comme le font de leur poche, mais n'entretenaient pas de relation physiquement amoureuse.

Klaus enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, et inspira son doux parfum de bébé. Les petits doigts de Juliet tirèrent les boucles blondes de Klaus vers l'arrière et elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Lui était toujours attendri devant sa Juliet, son unique amie, adorable, et jolie, qui avait su percer sa solide carapace aussi facilement qu'en disant bonjour. Il était heureux de s'être laissé charmer.

Il pencha la tête vers la gauche en souriant.

- Va prendre une douche, et on y va.

Klaus l'embrassa sur le nez et la posa délicatement à terre.

Elle décampa à toute vitesse et se jeta sur le lit.

- Yihaaa ! Dodo !

- Juliet ... On doit vraiment y aller.

La mine tristounette, son amie attrapa sa serviette de toilette et se dirigea en trainant des pieds vers la salle de bain. Une vraie comédie de petite fille trop gâtée.

Elle prit sa douche rapidement et sorti, trempée, avec sa grande serviette blanche roulée autour de son petit corps.

- Tu me passes ma robe bleue s'il te plaît ? Celle qui me fait des gros seins.

Klaus émit un petit rire, farfouilla un peu dans la valise de son amie et lui lança sa robe pendant qu'elle essayait, en vain, de passer ses sous-vêtements par dessous sa serviette.

Après deux pshits de déodorant, un coup de peigne et deux traits d'eye liner, Klaus et Juliet se promenaient dans Rome en s'émerveillant devant les petites boutiques de glaces, les magasins de luxe et les églises catholiques.

Juliet avait aujourd'hui dix-neuf ans, et Klaus et elle ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis ce 1er Janvier 2000.

- Klaus ...susurra la jeune fille en tirant sur son bras.

Ils passaient devant la fontaine de Trevi.

- Oui, mon cœur ?

Comme il ne la regardait pas, Juliet ne dit rien, laissant planer le suspens. Lorsqu'il lui accorda un regard, elle lui envoya son sourire attendrissant, qui fonctionnait sans exception.

- Et si... tu me transformais en vampire ?

Klaus s'arrêta de marcher. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, et chuchota :

- C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? Ne pas rester humaine ?

Elle passa ses petits bras autour de la taille du vampire originel.

- Non. Je ne veux pas grandir. Et je veux toujours rester avec toi.

Il lui caressa les tempes et déposa un petit baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

- Tu ne veux pas grandir ? Attendre tes 65 ans, entourée de tes petits enfants et de ton vieux mari ? Ne jamais être enceinte, ne jamais vieillir et voir tous tes amis mourir les uns après les autres ?

- Nick...sois réaliste. Pour ce qui est de ma croissance, c'est foutu, je ne passerai jamais la barre des 1,50m. Je ne serais jamais enceinte parce que je ne veux pas d'enfants si c'est le prix à payer pour rester avec toi. Je ne veux pas vieillir, ni d'un vieux mari. Et mes amis ...je n'en ai pas ! Je ne verrai personne mourir, si ce n'est moi, et je ne veux pas. Et toi non plus.

Ses arguments tenaient la route. Klaus prenait petit à petit sa décision.

Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, il répondit :

- C'est d'accord.

Il était d'autant plus beaucoup trop égoïste pour la regarder vieillir sans lui. Elle lui fit un merveilleux sourire, comblée.

- C'est vraiment ce que je veux, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle, comme pour le convaincre qu'il n'était pas en train de faire une bêtise.

Par la suite ils retournèrent déjeuner à l'hôtel.

- Avant de me supporter pour le reste de l'éternité, il y a certaines chose que je ne t'ai pas dites ... avoua-t-il devant ses spaghettis.

- Oui ?

- À propos de ma famille.

Juliet savait que c'était un sujet sensible et délicat, c'est pourquoi elle ne pipa mot et posa ses couverts, pour se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il allait dire.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est moi qui ai tué mes quatre frères et sœur.

Juliet encaissa le coup.

- Comment ça ?

Elle pencha sa tête, et Klaus s'en voulu d'avoir à confesser ces horreurs à une âme si innocente que celle de Juliet.

- Ils ne sont pas vraiment morts, en fait. C'est compliqué. Ce qui compte, c'est que je les ai quand même tués.

Juliet eut un mouvement de recul, mais se rapprocha, les yeux grand ouverts, avant de demander d'une petite voix :

- Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient fait ?

Sa foi en lui, inébranlable, cette confiance naïve et adorable qu'elle lui portait le fit se tasser encore un peu plus sur lui-même. Même quand il confessait ses meurtres, elle le défendait , présupposant que seuls ses frères étaient en tord et que lui était innocent. Il se sentait à la fois faible et dangereux, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, étant donné qu'il était faible devant elle et dangereux pour elle.

Elle.

Il s'en voulu de lui dire ce qu'il avait fait. Ou il s'en voulu pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais ça, il ne le reconnaîtrait pas.

- Rien. Ils ont juste voulu s'éloigner de moi.

Cette fois-ci, son amie le regardait, le visage décomposé, et le menton tremblant.

- Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais que nous soyons toujours unis. Kol, le petit dernier, a transformé une fille dont il s'était entiché et a voulu nous quitter. J'étais furieux. Tellement furieux. Je lui ai planté une dague dans le cœur. Tu la plante, l'originel meurt, tu la retire, il revient à la vie. C'est le principe.

Juliet hocha la tête, mais ses yeux étaient désormais un peu plus vides, et avaient retrouvé un éclat de détermination farouche.

- Par la suite, Finn, révolté, a essayé de s'enfuir. Je l'ai poignardé à son tour. Rebeckah, ma petite sœur, qui m'a été fidèle pendant si longtemps, a voulu partir il y a 80 ans avec le premier crétin venu, un imbécile de vampire, un éventreur, un ...

Ses yeux s'étaient enflammés, et sa mâchoire se serrait très fort.

- Elijah mon grand frère est encore en vie. J'ignore où il se trouve. Mais il me hait et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs décennies.

Juliet, restée parfaitement calme, essuya sa bouche sur une serviette de table en soie et coton, et demanda l'addition. Elle regardait la figure défaite de Klaus, le regard dur, sans mot dire. Lui en voulait-elle ? Son visage d'habitude si dur à lire reflétait tant d'émotions simultanées et contradictoires qu'elle même ne semblait pas connaitre son état d'esprit présent.

Lorsque Klaus eut payé la note, Juliet se leva et voulu partir d'un mouvement rapide. Elle ne savait pas encore où aller mais elle trouverait. Elle trouverait un endroit où personne ne lui mentirait, où tout le monde s'aimerait et où la vie serait belle.

Klaus attrapa son bras de derrière, et la força à se retourner. Elle vint s'écraser sur son torse lorsqu'elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer.

- Je t'en supplie. Ne me laisse pas. Tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste, lui assura-t-il.

Ces mots remplis d'émotion semblaient lui arracher la bouche. Il ne s'était jamais abaissé à dire de pareilles choses auparavant. Pourtant ses mots étaient sincères.

Juliet sembla hésiter, regarda ses pieds, tordit sa petite bouche rose.

- Viens, dit-elle finalement, et Klaus respira.

À l'hôtel, le soir venu, dans leur grand lit, Klaus et la petite fille se regardaient, face à face, sans se toucher ni parler.

Juliet brisa le silence :

- Promet-moi, mon chéri, que tu les réveilleras. Un jour.

Klaus embrassa doucement son épaule et lui murmura :

- C'est promis.

Elle lui pardonna peu après, et ils continuèrent leur tour du monde tranquillement, en profitant de l'un et de l'autre.

* * *

**Une petite review ? Vous croiserez peut-être Klaus à Rome la prochaine fois que vous allez en Italie **


	3. Londres

**Salut salut ! Voilà le chapitre 3 :)**

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, j'ai répondu aux inscrites déjà, dites moi si j'en ai oublié !**

**Immortelle**** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Alors non, dans le chapitre 2, c'est très clair, Juliet et Klaus ne sont pas à proprement parler ensemble, c'est une relation complètement platonique ! Voilà n'hésite pas à me dire si jamais ce n'est pas clair, gros bisoux !**

**Désolée pour le retard, je suis en train de réviser mes oraux LV2 de bac, je stresse comme un porc donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous poster ça avant. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

Juliet, radieuse dans une robe de bal en soie rouge carmin, tournoyait voluptueusement dans les bras de Nicklaus, son meilleur - et unique - ami.

Ils se trouvaient à Londres, et le matin même, Klaus était arrivé dans leur hôtel en brandissant des cartons d'invitation pour un bal princier.

Elle n'avait jamais su s'il les avait volés, ou obtenus honnêtement, mais l'invitation suintait tellement l'argent et la classe qu'elle n'avait rien osé dire.

La valse sur laquelle ils dansaient depuis quelques minutes était magnifique. Les yeux de Klaus dans les siens et sa main chaude dans le creux de son dos la faisaient délicatement frissonner.

De nombreux invités regardaient ce drôle de couple, proche et presque trop beau, se regarder dans les yeux, et tournoyer, encore et encore, à travers une sublime salle du Windsor Palace.

Une grande brune, maigre et droite dans sa robe bleue ciel pencha la tête et se mordit la lèvre, essayant d'attirer l'attention du grand blond qui dansait magnifiquement bien un peu plus loin.

Mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

Elle.

Elle, cette gamine en robe longue, si fluide, qui assouplissait chaque contour de son corps minuscule.

La robe rouge, dont la partie supérieure s'envolait à chaque pas, accentuait l'impression de légèreté que la danse donnait. Et la façon dont le grand homme blond admirait et enlaçait cette petite fille, la façon dont ses yeux bleus l'enflammaient, c'en était presque indécent.

C'était la fin de la soirée, il devait être minuit. La musique s'arrêta bientôt, et le couple sortit doucement.

Les deux amis avaient décidé de passer tranquillement leur fin de nuit dans un night-club une fois la soirée achevée.

Dans le taxi qui les amenait à une boîte de nuit branchée de Londres, Juliet posa sa tête sur les genoux de Klaus.

- On se fait un chauffeur de taxi ? demanda Klaus en se penchant à son oreille.

Juliet éclata d'un rire frais. Sa petite personne fragile et adorable avait été quelque peu tempérée par sa transformation en vampire, qui en avait fait une petite boule de nerf autoritaire et très sûre d'elle.

Son apparence frêle et ingénue avait été mesurée par un style quelque peu plutôt classe, et une attitude j'men-foutiste et quasi provocante. Elle avait l'habitude de déambuler sur des talons vertigineux, ou de porter des robes très courtes, des chemisiers subtilement décolletés, et des pantalons de cuir très moulant. Elle avait parfois des boucles d'oreilles pendantes, des bracelets de pierres et des bagues en or à ses doigts. Ses cheveux blonds avaient beaucoup poussés avant sa transformation et elle les laissait souvent soit lâchés, soit attachés en un haut chignon brouillon.

Klaus voyait toujours la fillette abandonnée au bord de la route dans ses grands yeux verts, surtout quand elle souriait en fonçant le nez, mais souvent il se surprenait lui-même à la considérer autrement que comme son ancienne protégée en robe rose.

- Monsieur, vous avez une femme ou des enfants ? demanda-t-elle, fidèle à elle-même, dans un élan en avant pour planter ses yeux dans ceux du chauffeur.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous l'hypnose, et le taximan sourit.

- Oui, je viens d'avoir une petite fille.

Klaus caressa de son pouce la joue de son amie.

- Tu es trop gentille.

- Je suis mesurée, mon chéri, c'est tout, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'entrée du night-club.

- Merci monsieur, le gratifia Juliet en lui lançant un billet de 50 livres.

- Bonne soirée, les jeunes.

Klaus éclata de rire. Quelques années auparavant, il aurait arraché la tête de ce chauffeur de taxi sans aucune arrière pensée simplement parce qu'il s'était permit de l'appeler "jeune".

Mais avec sa petite Juliet qui ne supportait pas qu'il «s'approprie des vies», il n'en faisait rien.

Juliet allait passer devant toute la file d'attente pour rentrer, quand elle se rendit compte que sa tenue ne concordait pas exactement avec les circonstances.

Dans un coin sombre, en arrière du bâtiment, elle déchira sa magnifique robe longue, pour qu'elle atteigne la première moitié de sa cuisse.

Elle arracha le voile de soie qui recouvrait ses épaules pour que la robe devienne bustier.

La jeune femme rajusta son maquillage dans le miroir que lui offrait un vieux rétroviseur, en ajoutant beaucoup de noir, et détacha sa cathédrale de cheveux pour qu'ils viennent onduler sauvagement autour de son petit visage sans défauts.

- Bébé, tu es indécente, vraiment.

Juliet eut un sourire en coin.

- Et toi, tu es beaucoup trop élégant pour rentrer dans ce genre de boîte.

Elle lui fit retirer sa veste de costume, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, et qu'un cri de protestation lui échappa, elle haussa les épaules et envoya la veste valdinguer dans une poubelle.

- Mon smoking !

- Je t'en rachèterai un plus beau, Nick.

Il soupira.

La petite Juliet se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour passer une main dans les cheveux de son ami et leur donner un air désordonné. Elle desserra son nœud papillon, pour qu'il ait l'air suffisamment brouillon, mais elle ne le défit pas. Elle avait une véritable passion pour les nœuds papillons.

- Parfait.

Elle sembla satisfaite, et remit ses escarpins hors de prix, qui augmentaient sa petite taille d'une bonne douzaine de centimètres.

Ils passèrent devant toute la file d'attente, hypnotisèrent le vigile et rentrèrent dans la salle de danse, pleine de moiteur et de britanniques plus saoul les uns que les autres.

Dès les cinq premières minutes, Juliet dansait collé-serré avec un grand brun qui essayait de la toucher par dessous sa robe. Alors que le visage de l'inconnu se rapprochait dangereusement de celui de la petite Juliet, que sa main montait encore et encore sur sa cuisse, Klaus intervint.

Il n'y alla pas de main morte. Son poing heurta avec une violence déconcertante l'œil droit de l'homme brun, et il le propulsa dans le décor. Quelques personnes prirent peur, mais la plupart ne virent rien.

Juliet le regarda, scandalisé :

- Mais ...enfin !

En proie à une colère noire, Klaus la domina de toute sa hauteur en la forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le mur.

Toujours la tête haute, la petite fille recula, très droite, contre le mur, en déroulant les chevilles. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. La réaction de Klaus, bien que protectrice, l'avait, elle aussi, mise dans une colère froide.

N'avait-elle pas le droit de s'amuser elle aussi ? Elle n'avait pas été regardée par un homme de cette façon depuis le nouvel an de l'année 2000.

Il plaqua ses grandes mains calleuses des deux cotés de sa tête avec un air imperturbable et affreusement dur, et susurra :

- Il était beaucoup trop proche.

Son souffle frais, tranchant avec la chaleur étouffante du club lui caressa agréablement le visage.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois aussi proche de quelqu'un, asséna-t-il, toujours extrêmement rudement.

Il se rapprocha encore d'elle, de deux pas lents et félins, collant son corps fin et musclé contre celui, gracile et délicatement rebondi, de son amie.

- Excepté moi.

Leurs fronts se touchèrent, et, comme dans une bulle, à l'écart des autres, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

Juste un instant.

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, front contre front, si serré, si proche de l'autre, que ce fut comme une évidence. Une évidence si évidente qu'elle n'était jamais apparue auparavant.

_Ce regard_, pensa-t-elle.

Il était tellement plus beau que celui de Stuart la veille du Nouvel an 2000. Tellement plus beau que celui du brun de tout à l'heure. Il la désirait, oui, mais cette étincelle de fascination, d'estime, et, oui, de tendresse, cachée dans les yeux bleus de Nicklaus, elle ne l'avait jamais vue nulle part ailleurs.

En un instant, un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Klaus, et impatient, il se resserra contre elle, passa une jambe entre les siennes, et tira légèrement sur ses cheveux pour qu'elle penche la tête vers lui.

Elle eut vaguement le temps de respirer qu'il l'embrassait déjà avec violence, et lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec la sienne, la jeune femme se demanda comment elle avait pu se retenir de l'embrasser jusqu'à cet instant.

Elle glissa ses mains dans les courts cheveux blond de l'homme qu'elle embrassait, se colla un peu plus contre lui et ne sut plus quelles parties de son corps lui appartenait.

Ils n'avaient plus que du vide dans le cerveau, excepté l'idée de rester le plus possible en contact avec l'autre.

Une des mains du vampire se faufila sous la robe rouge pour caresser sa cuisse, et elle voulu lui arracher sa chemise, qu'il lui arrache sa robe, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle puisse se fondre dans sa peau.

Son bassin commença à onduler contre sa jambe et elle sentit la main de Klaus glisser vers l'intérieur de cuisse, ce qu-

- Juliet ?

Ce fut comme la sensation d'une douche glaciale sur la peau de la jeune femme.

Elle se décolla plus vite que l'éclair de celle de Klaus. Une fois ses esprits plus ou moins clairs, elle se concentra sur la voix qui venait de l'appeler et son sang se glaça.

- S- Stuart ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que ledit Stuart l'avait déjà entrainé vers les toilettes, toute secouée et faible qu'elle était après ce baiser étourdissant.

Klaus cru avoir à faire à un ancien ami de sa bien aimée, ne se souvenant plus, instantanément, du nom fatidique de Stuart McKleber. La tête lui tournant toujours par le baiser intense qu'il venait de partager avec elle, il se dirigea mollement vers l'endroit où celui qui avait osé les déranger avait entrainé sa petite Juliet.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte des toilettes des filles - celles des hommes étant vides - le spectacle auquel il assista le laissa sans voix.

La pièce était _littéralement_ rouge : il y avait du sang jusqu'au plafond, des flaques importantes sur le sol, d'un sang chargé de sucre, du à l'alcool, qui écœura Nicklaus à la seconde où il y pénétra.

Juliet était en train de savourer lentement l'homicide - le massacre serait le mot plus juste - de ce Stuart, qui hurlait de douleur. La musique couvrait, bien heureusement, ses cris, et Klaus se demanda un instant ce qu'il adviendrait si la musique cessait rien qu'une seconde.

- Tu te rappelle la façon dont tu m'as touché la cuisse il y a cinq ans ? Tu t'en souviens ? Regarde ce que ça m'as fait ! hurla-elle en lui arrachant ce qu'il restait de ses jambes.

Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, elle plaqua l'épave de son corps meurtri et plus tout à fait entier contre le mur.

- Voilà ce que tu m'as fait, Stuart, lui chuchota-t-elle en lui arrachant terriblement lentement le cœur de la poitrine.

Le cadavre tomba à terre, et Klaus osa regarder sa Juliet dans les yeux. Il ne la reconnu pas. Le petit monstre était couvert de sang frais, les yeux fous, le sourire vicieux et cruel, et la respiration haletante. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, mais ce n'était plus la Juliet de l'autoroute, la Juliet frêle et chétive, dans sa grosse robe de tulle rose. Une Juliet innocente, vertueuse et encore pleine d'illusions sur la vie.

Il la regarda d'un visage neutre, dubitatif, mais ni juge, ni émerveillé. Sérieux, tout simplement.

- Viens là, murmura-t-il en ouvrant des bras accueillants.

Elle s'y engouffra à une vitesse inhumaine, et il ne tarda pas à sentir des sanglots la secouer.

- Juliet ...

Il caressa lentement ses cheveux, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lors de ses coups de blues. Ils laissèrent la pièce ensanglantée derrière eux, et sortirent du night club, où ils prirent un taxi pour leur hôtel, dans un quartier londonien assez huppé.

Arrivés là, Klaus eut soudain envie de changer d'air, ce qui ferait un bien fou à Juliet. Les bagages furent prêts en quelques minutes, pendant que la petite blonde prenait sa douche, et lorsqu'elle sortit, entourée d'une serviette blanche molletonnée, elle murmura simplement, des trémolos dans la voix :

- C'était ma première victime.

* * *

**VOILOU ! Laissez-moi un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça compte pour moi :)**


	4. Sardaigne

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Alors après cette semaine riche en émotion (oraux bac de russe et italien, gnaaaa enfin c'est fini), je vous dois bien un petit chapitre.**

**Kim :****Merci pour ta review, tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir. Je sais que le fait qu'on sache qu'on sache la fin était un risque à prendre, mais je considère cette fiction comme une élucidation du mystère Klaus plus que comme une fiction à suspens. Je ne sais pas si tu voix ce que je veux dire, mais, oui, je pense que c'est évident que, étant donné qu'on ne rencontre pas Juliet dans la série (vu que c'est moi qui l'aie inventée), il s'est forcément passé quelque chose. Bon, je suis désolée que ça te perturbe, sinon, et, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisoux !**

**Juste pour que vous sachiez, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre. Je posterai le dernier la semaine prochaine, j'imagine, et si jamais l'inspiration reste, je vous ferai peut-être un petit épilogue ou sûrement des outtakes. GROS BISOUX !**

* * *

**Pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille ****_Killing me softly_****, de Franck Sinatra (je l'ai écrit en l'écoutant).**

* * *

« Embrasse-moi ».

Aussitôt leurs lèvres se scellèrent, et le dos de Juliet frappa le mur latéral du bungalow que Klaus et elle partageaient en Sardaigne. Les mains du vampire originel tenaient fermement la taille de son amante, tandis qu'elle passait désespérément ses mains sur son dos, essayant vainement de ne pas hurler de plaisir.

Il en sortit tout de même une petite série de gémissements ainsi que des grognements sourds.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Klaus ronflait légèrement dans les draps blancs, et Juliet, encore éveillée, revêtit une robe de chambre en soie couleur perle et sortit du bungalow. Situé sur la plage, cette petite case deux pièces était un vrai paradis.

La petite Juliet avait maintenant 24 ans, même si elle était figée à jamais dans ses 21.

Elle marchait à pas lents dans le sable, frissonnant lorsque la houle venait lui lécher les orteils. Juliet ramassa un coquillage, puis deux, avant de s'allonger dans le sable.

Le soleil matinal sur sa peau réchauffait son teint laiteux, et elle laissa ses cheveux se mêler au sable de la plage.

Elle repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue après leurs ébats.

«Mon chéri, tu ne penses pas que le temps est venu de réveiller tes frères et ta sœur ?» lui avait-elle chuchoté, de but en blanc.

Il avait soupiré ostensiblement, avant de la couver d'un regard bienveillant et plein de reconnaissance.

«Tu as raison. Je redoute de le faire, mais …Nous irons à Chicago à la fin de la semaine. Je veux faire ça avec toi.»

«Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas te forcer !»

«Oui», lui avait-il répondu avec un baiser. «Tu es la seule à qui je fais confiance.»

Et il s'était endormi, comme un bébé. Juliet était tellement choqué de son comportement, si compréhensif, tendre, démonstratif, qu'elle ne pu pas trouver le sommeil.

D'autres paroles lui revinrent en mémoire:

«Je crois que tu es la première personne avec qui j'oublie que je suis un monstre», lui avait-il confié d'une voix grave, un sombre après-midi d'automne, alors qu'ils prenaient un chocolat chaud dans Paris.

«C'est vrai ?», lui avait elle demandé.

Elle savait que Klaus n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de ses sentiments.

«Absolument. C'est toi qui me fait ressentir les choses.», avait-il affirmé.

Elle l'avait embrassé immédiatement après avant de renchérir :

«Si on en est au aveux, je dois te dire que sans toi je serais sans doute morte un bon paquet de fois. T'es un peu mon prince charmant. Mon Romeo.»

« Ha-ha. Ma petite Juliet, arrête de dire des niaiseries. Rentrons», avait-il dit en riant.

Ils étaient rentrés dans leur hôtel sous son grand parapluie arc-en-ciel, collés l'un contre l'autre.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas arriver les pas légers d'un inconnu derrière elle.

Elle se redressa lentement, sensuellement, tel un chat qui s'étire, et enroula ses bras menus autour de ses jambes, avant de soupirer d'aise. Le lever de soleil était somptueux.

Juliet était tellement amoureuse de Klaus qu'elle sentait comme un trop plein d'amour dans sa poitrine. Elle l'aimait tant que son cœur semblait avoir doublé de volume.

Soudain, deux mains fortes et décidés lui couvrir la bouche et le nez, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer. Malgré ses débattements, elle perdit le souffle et ce fut le noir complet.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, trois ou quatre minutes plus tard, elle était toujours allongée de tout son long à même le sol, le soleil caché par une ombre, grande et menaçante.

La petite Juliet, toute tremblante, commença à rajuster sa robe de chambre quand la grande ombre se matérialisa juste devant elle.

Elle sursauta.

L'homme qui l'avait mise dans cet état se baissa et, plongeant ses pupilles dans les siennes pour faire fonctionner l'hypnose, dit d'une voix autoritaire :

«Es-tu Juliet ?»

La petite femme, catastrophée, répondit immédiatement. Sa volonté propre avait disparue.

«Ou- oui.»

Qui pouvait-il être ? Comment pouvait-il hypnotiser les vampires ? Elle se mit à craindre pour sa vie et pour celle de son amoureux qui dormait paisiblement à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

L'homme sourit très délicatement, sournoisement, puis susurra:

« As-tu déjà entendu que la vengeance avait un arôme doux et saturé ? Un peu comme le miel ?»

Sans comprendre, Juliet grimaça, et essaya se remettre debout pour lui parler. En parlant, tout pouvait toujours s'arranger. Elle le savait.

Seulement Elijah fut plus rapide qu'elle. En un instant il sortit un petit pieu de bois de nulle part, et l'enfonça profondément dans la poitrine de Juliet. Doucement. Pour qu'elle souffre longtemps avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Dans ses yeux devenus noirs, Juliet ne vit que de la haine, la haine pure et dure qu'il portait à son frère. Elle savait qu'il souffrirait plus de la voir mourir que de mourir lui-même. Son cœur se brisa.

Un cri déchirant perça la nuée du petit matin.

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas ! A la place, défoulez vous dans les reviews :)**


End file.
